Brand New Breeze
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: Random minds create specific thingy things. The opening song of our favorite anime is used here as their lifetime theme song. I apologize if I always point a general summary. I am not good in it so just kindly read my story.


**Greetings~! I don't know what entered my mind to write a story like this '^^a**

**Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this less funny and humorous story. Actually, this is my own theory why there is a song entitled `Brand New Breeze`. Sense of equilibrium, that is the opening theme song of our favorite anime.**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It has been three months when the two violinist Kahoko and Len were living under the same roof. For four years that they have been in a relationship, they managed to have their own savings and utilities `gwarsh~!`. They were both 21 years old and they planned that they will have their big day tomorrow- wedding.<p>

Everything was in order. The people invited, venue, time, music, reception, foods, caterings, and so on and so forth.

Ryoutaro was supposed to be the best man but Len didn't want him to be. Unfortunately, Kahoko insisted that it should be him. At the end, he officially became their best man.

Shouko, Nami, Mio, Nao, Manami, and Ayame `OC` were the bride's maids. They were Kahoko's best friends who witnessed their love to and for each other. The groomsmen were Kazuki, Azuma, Keiichi, and Aoi.

They didn't know why Kanzawa-sensei became the maid of honor. For some reasons, the pen moved on its own. The flower girls were Miyabi, Mizue, and Minori ` OC` while the ring bearer was Kiriya.

Shinobu, Akihiko, Mari `an alumna of Seiseo`, Saotome `I'm not sure of the name of Len and Shinobu's teacher` and Minami were also invited. A lot of famous musicians were also attending the wedding.

A day before their big day, the two violinists thought that there was something missing in their wedding. A theme song. Note, song, not a piece.

They both knew that Ave Maria was their lifetime piece but every time that they wanted to sing it, it always ended up in humming. I don't know how to start this story but maybe, this would do.

* * *

><p>Kahoko was standing on a chair that was placed on the top of a desk which was holding by Len. She was reaching for an album CD kept on her small chest.<p>

"Kaho, how long will you keep on tiptoeing if you are not sure that the CD's there?" Len demanded. It has been minutes since he was balancing the desk.

"Just...a...few...more...yes!" she squealed in joy. She finally found the CD. She instantaneously jumped on the floor, not minding if she tripped down.

"Here Len!" she showed the album entitled `Best of Female's Song`. He grimaced at her after he read the songs included in the cover.

"What?" she blurted out. He heaved a sigh before he opened his mouth.

"First, you almost tripped when you jumped. Second, be thankful that I grasped the chair or it landed on your head. Third, be modest and you have your visitor `you know, menstruation` and fourth, that album contains high pitched songs that may cause the singers croak." he condemned.

She deprecated his statement. "They are singers and they have the responsibility to sing the song we referred to them. Finding a song is more important than thinking of any possible effects if I disgracefully went down even if I have my special guest. Thank you for catching the wooden chair. I don't care if I tripped or slipped as long as I am doing something to end this searching."

Len massaged his temples. He didn't know why girls were short-tempered when they have their visitor. He promptly enveloped her in his arms and apologized.

"Sorry." was all he can say. He didn't have any intention to argued with her. What he just wanted was to complete all the thingy things called preparation to their wedding.

Kahoko has calmed down and regained her old consciousness. "Sorry too."

He put a smile on his face before took the album from her hand. He put the CD on the player and started playing it.

She sat down on the couch as he did the same thing. They were both listening to the songs with their heads rested on each others' and hands snarled. The first song was now playing.

_(Tung tung tung) And I am telling you, I'm not going_

_You're the best man I've ever known, there's no way I can ever go_

_No, no, no, no way. No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_

_I'm not living without you. I don't want to be free_

_I'm staying, I'm staying and you and you. You're gonna love me oh _

_And I am telling you, Aaaaahhhhhiiiiimmmm not goiiiiiing _

Len was startled in the singer's voice. He glanced at the girl beside her who was disgusted by the song. He pressed the next button right away.

_I will forgive you and soon I'll forget all my shattered dreams_

_Although you left me with nothing to show but all _

_ Myseeeeeeryyyyyeeeeh_

Without any further ado, she squish the next button.

_I don't know where I belong but I'll be moving on_

_If you doooon't, if you woooooooooooohhhhhhhhn't_

_ Listen to the song here in my heart _

_A melody I start but I will com-_

She impelled the button again as she saw his exasperated face.

_All by myyyyyself anymooooooooohhhre  
><em>

_Don't wanna live by myself, by myself any-_

They both pushed down the next button. Their ears nearly deafened and the glasses including the flower vases nearly broke.

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thiiiii-_

He flattened the next button to avoid any brittleness of their glass furniture.

_Dooon't maaake meee cloooooohhhse one more doooor_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Staaaaaaaaaaaay in myyyyyyyyy aaaaaaaaarms if you dare or must I ima-_

She was bothered by the lyrics so she urgently pressed the next button.

_I don't wanna miss one smiyayayle, I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you right here right now, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you cloooose and feel your heart so close to miyayayayne_

_And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of -_

They both started to like the song when it was ruined by the singer. They instantly did what they always do when they were miffed.

_Some people spend a lifetime looking for love_

_And I have love right here all the tiiiiime_

_Why did I try to deny it? Deeeeeeep inside I just couldn't fight it_

_You turned my life aroooouuund. The love I lost is found so let the rain come doooooooooowwwwwn_

_You told me that you love me if i ever change _

_Welcome me into your aaaaaaaaarms aaaaaaaagaiiiiiin, come in and out of the raaaaaaiiiiiyeeeeein_

Another typical song that made their brains shook. Force if habit, next song.

_Yooooooooouuuu're heeeeere there's nooooothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go ooooohhohhoohhhn_

_Weeeeeee'll stay foreeeeeever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and ooooohhhoooohhhn_

It was the new version of the song. The artist sang the last note in a high pitch and that killed their interest to make the song their theme.

_Hooooold oooooon, hoooooooooold ooooooooon_

_I knoooooooow I'll never love this way again_

_So I keep holding on before the good is gone_

_I knoooooooooooooow I'll neeeeeeeeever love this way again_

Entanglement entered their body. The singer was singing like there was no tomorrow if she didn't use the top of her lungs. Obviously, it was the Asia's Songbird. _  
><em>

_Pyramiiiiiiiiiiiiiyeehhd keep it going woooaah ooh woaah_

_Solid rock woah like a pyramiiiiyeehd. Keep it going, like a py-ra-mid_

_Pyramiiiiiiiiiiiyeeeeeehhhhhd_

They continued to the next song. They were tired of hearing the word `pyramid`.

_And should they tell you. You never pull through_

_Don't hesitate, stand tall and saaaaaaaaaayeeeeheeeyeeahy_

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again_

_On my own and I know that I'm strong enough to meeend_

Both of them shivered when the calm artist gone mad. They went on to the last song of the CD.

_And Iiiiiiiiiiiiiihiyay willl always love yoooouuuoooohh_

_Will always love yooouuuu ooh will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Love youuuuuuuuu_

Thereupon, Len stood up from his seat and removed the CD from the player. He then put another CD inside of it and sat down again with her.

"Len, don't tell me..." Kahoko began. He nodded to her.

"Slowrock." he simply stated. After a second, the music started.

_I wanna laaaay you down on a bed of roses_

_For tonight I'll sleep on a beeeeeed of naaaaaaaiiiiiils oh_

_I wanna be just as close as the hoooooly ghost is_

_And lay you down on a-_

In a jiffy she pressed the next button.

_Aaaalways and Iiii'll be there foreeever and a daaay, aaaalways _

_I'll be there when the stars don't shine 'til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And when I'll die you'll be on my mind and I will love you-_

She was taken by the lyrics. Right on the spot, she pressed her now favorite button.

_I'll be there for you these five words I swear to you  
><em>

_When you breath I wanna be the air for you, I'll be there for you_

_I'll live and I'll die for you yeah steal the starts from the sky for you_

_Words can say what love can do, I'll be there-_

She was irked by Bonjovi's songs. She did her new hobby before she gave him a dirty look.

_Honestly if you're still in love with me_

_Looking into my eyes honestly yeah_

_Tell me honestlyyyy if yo-_

He kissed her left cheek before he pressed the next button for her.

_All through your life I'll be by your side 'til death do us part_

_Baby I'll be your friend my love will never end 'til death do us paaaahhhrt_

_Yeah baby I'll be there all thro-_

Looking at her pale soon-to-be-wife-tomorrow because of the title, he compressed the next button.

_Boy I miss your kisses all the time but this is twenty-five minutes too late_

_Though you traveled so far boy I'm sorry you are twen-_

It was now her turn to play with the button. She just imagined that he was thinking of someone who will be against their wedding.

_No arms can ever hold you more than I do_

_No man can ever love you girl it's true_

_No arms can ever hold you more than I do_

_You came from me to heaven yes it's true_

_And if I ever lose your love, if I ever lose your heart, oh baby I'm dying for your lo-_

He immediately pressed the button next. He didn't want to imagine him dying if she stopped loving him.

_Somewhere down the road_

_Our roads will gonna cross again _

_It doesn't really mat-_

They both agreed to forward to the next song.

_Please forgive me I don't know what to do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny it this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me the words I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop lo-  
><em>

She had heard enough. They went on the next song.

_First love never dies_

It was just a line when they headed to another song.

_More than words_

Next.

_Oh ocean deep_

Another next.

_Victims of love_

Stop.

Len ran his hands through his messy hair. Kahoko fixed her crumbled paranoid mind.

"I don't have any left CD's." she weakly mumbled. He once again took the CD out from the player.

"I guess I don't have any option." he uttered.

"What do you mean?" she didn't get what he said.

He didn't answer her. He just left her alone in their room confused.

* * *

><p>It has been two hours since the soon-to-be Tsukimori household was filled in silence. It was like a haunted house that turned into a cemetery.<p>

Kahoko was in the garden. Len and her helped each other to finished the work concerning it. The bushes were their sons while the flowers were their daughters. The two trees standing beside her symbolized the two of them.

She was crouching in front of her favorite flower- chrysanthemum. That was the flower that Len firstly gave her and it was also the first one that they planted. She was fathoming what he said earlier.

Did he mean that he will not marry her? That he will postponed it not until they found a perfect song? That he will remove her suggestion from the preparation? Many thingy things popped in her head.

Out of the blue, she heard a violin. It was him playing. Suddenly, her lips moved on its own. She started to babble unknown words. She closed her eyes as she followed the sound coming from the violin. She was still blurting out words until the music came to an end.

She opened her eyes and found a smiling blue-haired guy.

"Perfect." he commented as he put down his violin on the piano. That made her smile.

"It should be our theme song." she said, approaching him. He sat on the piano bench with her in his lap.

"You composed it?" she questioned. He just gave her a half nod.

"What's the title?" she asked, tapping her fingers on his head.

"I'm not good in blurting words." he teased.

She gave him a brow. "Speak for yourself."

He playfully messed her hair. "When three ticks of clock passed, we will both open our mouths."

She just nodded and waited for that three seconds of ticks.

One.

She stopped tapping her fingers.

Two.

He held both of her hands on his lap.

Three.

They both looked at each other.

"**Brand New Breeze**."

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! After a week of not publishing a new story...I made it~! v^0^v<strong>

**Comments? Testimonials? All in your reviews~! ^_^**

_-Nik Van Fresces_**  
><strong>


End file.
